Twilight Poems
by S M Wilshire
Summary: Poems i made about the twilight saga and other things so it's pretty much now just poems. R
1. The Cullen family

The Cullen family

The Cullen family

The new kids

Sitting alone at lunch

Not eating, not talking, just…sitting

Mysterious, beautiful, deathly dangerous

Being known as something pure evil

Yet evil they aren't just…different

Different from humans

Different from most of their kind

Sleepless creatures, sparkling beauties

Soulless monsters as one would think

Though others prefer the title angels, or gods


	2. Blood

Blood

Beyond repair or so I think

Lost in a world I shouldn't live in

Of all the people in this world

Only you can bring me back

Down to earth


	3. Disasters

Disasters

Don't you know me?

I was here decades ago

So why don't you see me?

Are you there? Are you listening?

Standing outside waiting for

The rain to fall why isn't it falling?

Everywhere I go you all I see

Recognize me

Someday soon just please recognize me.


	4. Twilight

Twilight

Twilight

We may be crazy

I may

Love a fictional character

I just wish he were real

Going around freaking out

Hearing about

Twilight


	5. New Moon

New Moon

New Moon

New moons

Everyone sees

What you mean to me

Maybe you'll come back I can

Only hope that

One day you will come back

No one can ever replace you my love


	6. Eclipse

Eclipse

Everyone knows how I feel

Cause I can't

Leave anywhere without you

If you leave me I would

Probably die

So I know that

Edward I love you


	7. Jacob Black

Jacob Black

Jacob Black

Just wondering.

Are you there?

Can you here me?

Or are you ignoring me?

But why would you to cause me pain.

Being here stating to

Love you. Just

Ask me why. Because you

Cared for me when I needed it. Now I

Know. I just can't stand this


	8. Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen

Everyone has secrets

Don't you know?

Why I here is easy to see

Are you thinking about me?

Rendered useless by your dazzling

Don't you know?

Can't you see what you mean to me?

Unbearable beauty I cant without

Look at me what do you see? My

Love for you or this heartbreak within

Everything is messed up. Can't you see?

Not everyone is perfect like you


	9. Fact

Fact

Some times I just want to leave this world behind

Forget about the people I once knew

The only thing keeping me here

The fact that he was is still alive

He may not love me

He may not care

I may die in a hundred years or not

But no matter how long I live one this earth

I will never love anyone more then him


	10. Heart Break

Heartbreak

Hear me out.

Edward you are

All I want

Read my mind

Take my heart

But bring it

Right back here

Edward you are

All I want

Know this now.


	11. Vampires

Vampires

Volturi, the

Ancient vampires older then the

Middle ages

Probably. Has turned

Into a

Royal family of

Evil

Sadistic vampires


	12. Volturi

Volturi

Vampires

Of Venice Italy

Love to

Torture poor humans

Unaffected by the

Rest of the worlds

Insufferable pain


	13. Werewolf

Werewolf

Where ever you are

Everyone knows you'll always

Recognize

Each werewolf

When you see them

Out and about you might even fall in

Love with one

Forgetting the dangers of being around one


	14. Isabella Swan

Isabella Swan

I could never live with out you. I'm

So sorry for all I've put you though

Acted like a retard to just walk away

But you take me back anyway

Even after all I've put you though

Lets just say I won't ever

Love

Anyone more then you

So I just

Want to say I will

Always be at you side

Now will you marry me?


	15. 2 Edward Cullen Poem

Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen

Everyone has secrets. Though

Dangerous you may think

When I think

Angel. I

Regret nothing about loving you

Don't doubt me

Come back soon with your

Unique smile that makes you…you

Listen to me please. I would

Love to spend

Eternity with

No other but you. So before you ask, my answer is yes.


	16. Falling

AN: I made this in five minutes, hope you like. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!! Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Falling**

Falling faster then I ever thought possible

One look from you tells me all I need to know.

I used to be scared of this feeling

Scared of the unknown;

Now all I want to do is embrace it

And embrace you.

I was all alone to scared to seek help

But you changed me,

And know I'm alive that was all I ever wanted

All I ever want; to be alive with you.


	17. Waiting

**AN: Thank you to the people who keep reading and reviewing this story I'm planing on doing any poems not just twilight. This was an english poem, an elizabethen sonnet. R&R**

* * *

Waiting

The days grow long,

The nights grow short.

Why doesn't this seem so wrong?

Why didn't I resort?

It's been days since I've left

It starts to look like a piece of art

Who knew there would be theft?

There was when you stole my heart

The sun now sets, gone from view

The moon will soon come out to play.

My desire grows from the hope that I will soon see you

The night matures without a glimpse of my prey

My eyes open to see dawn and my loved

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you," his arms wrap around me.


	18. Basket Case

Basket Case

By the time you come

Around I'll be gone

So long, I won't

Kiss and tell not

Ever again

Tell them what you want.

Can't say I blame you

Anyway it doesn't matter. I'm

Sinking into an

Everlasting sleep


	19. Riot Girl

Riot Girl

Running though life

I'm always running,

Out of people's lives.

Then I found you.

Going in circles,

I'm repeating the cycle, but I find you and I

Run to you, I'm running into your arms again.

Losing my mind, and my sanity at your touch.


	20. Sanity

Sanity

Stealing my heart

Always making me insane.

No amount of help will bring me back

I've lost everything I love.

Thousands of days pass where

You, everything I love, is forever gone.


	21. Skater Boy

Skater boy

Show me a life worth living. I

Know you're out there

After all these years,

Though you're halfway across the world.

Everyday I try to move on, but I can't help

Remembering the feeling of your arms wrapped around me.

Baby sometimes I wish we never lost ourselves,

Only you could bring out the true me. We were

Young and stupid to think we could last


	22. Unordinary

Unordinary

Sometime I get lonely

Sometimes I get scared

Tell me I'm your only

Tell me I'm just weird

I try not to be like most

I'm not as trusting or open

Not with this eternal frost

Not when my heart has been broken

I'm dying to say I love you

I need to hear your voice

I want to hear I love you too

I wish I had a choice

Trouble always seems to find me

Why can't I be like most?


	23. Untitled

Untitled

Somewhere in my memory

I've lost my sense of time

I've never found my way

I've never had a dream come true

I've never found the words to say

Things start to fall when I lay my eyes on you

Everything falls into place, now it falls apart

I found my way but now I have to leave

A part of me will always be with you.


	24. Lacrymosa

Lacrymosa

Losing and loving

Are one in the same

Call them even

Remember when we first meet

You said you loved me

Moving on gets harder

Over time, but

Staying away is even harder

And I can't stay away anymore

* * *

**AN: Larcymosa is a latin word meaning to weep.**

**I want to thank all the reviewers that have reveiwed so far, this is in order of how many chapters they reviewed. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!**

DanSerena4Ever – Team Edward!!! lol, JustAnotherCullenGirl15 (this has periods in between each word and the number but it wouldn't let me put the name that way so...)– I totally agree we don't want him heartbroken; I wouldn't be able to deal with that at all, JadeStern & vampiresrok - thank you ^,.,^

**Please countinue to review.**


End file.
